


When Will My Reflection Show?

by MoonblissAdventures



Series: People from Different Worlds [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Friends, Fluff, K-pop References, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Mirrors, Seventeen - Freeform, Soulmates, mirror soulmates, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonblissAdventures/pseuds/MoonblissAdventures
Summary: Seungkwan can't see his reflection on any mirror. Not that he is a vampire, but he can see another person in front of him - his soulmate, a mixed-Korean boy at his age.Vernon, on the other hand, hardly paid any attention, but still is curious who this other kid is.Will they meet each other at the end? What will be their fate?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: People from Different Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017825
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. I can see you. Can you see me?

People find their soulmates in various different ways. Some bump into each other and find their sense of touch returned, others have a clock on their wrists showing when they will meet their soulmates at the time the clock turns zero. Seungkwan, however, finds himself in a different situation. Unlike most people, who can see their reflection on any mirror they come across, the eyes meeting Seungkwan's are not his own, but from another person - a boy of his age who seems to be from another dimension.

* * *

Seungkwan was one and a half, his mother had taken him to their dressing room to look at the mirror together and learn about reflection. While pointing at the mirror, she asked with her calm yet hearty voice, "Seungkwan ah, who is this?" The bright kid looked at his mother, and smiled brightly. "Mama!"

"Clever boy! And who's this fellow?" Mrs. Boo asked her son again. At that time, Boo Seungkwan had already developed his sense of self-awareness; he had once seen what he looks like - a kid with chubby little cheeks and a big grin like the sunshine. Yet, he could not see his own face. It was a foreign-looking child instead, even the background wasn't their dressing room, so Seungkwan stared at the mirror for a moment, wondering who this impostor is. Shaking his head, he turned to his mum for an answer.

Patiently, Mrs. Boo pointed at Seungkwan's "reflection" and explained that it is his reflection that he is seeing. _That's obviously not me_ , Seungkwan thought to himself while nodding to please his mum. When he looked back at the mirror, the foreign kid reached out and poked the mirror once while letting out a "ooh!". This scared Seungkwan and made him scream. Frantically hitting his mother's arm, he tried to ask if his mother had seen the weird kid as well, but all his words were still baby babbles. Mrs. Boo simply thought Seungkwan was just hungry, and patted his back to soothe him. "Oh dear, let's go eat, shall we?" This maked Seungkwan even more frustrated, and he shook his head hard, causing his mum to walk even faster in order to stop his temper tantrums.

At that moment, Seungkwan knew he was the only one being able to see and hear the foreign kid.

******

Vernon was one and a half, and he would often go into his parent's room and play. In the room stood a large mirror, and Vernon was particularly curious about it because he believed that it was a portal to another place. He would poke the shiny, reflective surface of the mirror every chance he gets when he comes into the room.

One day, he ran into his parent's room with his toy train, and sat down in front of the mirror to play. A few minutes later, he looked up and saw a young toddler shaking his head slowly. Nevertheless, Vernon himself was sitting very still on the floor, and he wasn't shaking his head. He rubbed his eyes for a few times, and looked back at the mirror again. There he was, a Korean kid staring back at him with round eyes and chubby little cheeks, even his body was quite chubby, compared to Vernon himself.

With pure curiosity, Vernon poked the mirror with caution, and he let out an "ooh". On the other hand, the boy in the mirror screamed with horror.

 _Wow... what great vital lung capacity they have...,_ Vernon thought to himself. However, he was still absentminded about the fact that his fantasies about the mirror were true, and he continued to poke at the mirror that mesmerized him.

* * *

Seungkwan was three, and he started to become extremely aware of the mirrors and its properties. Sometimes when he looked at the mirror in his bathroom, he could see the other boy staring straight back at him from their room; other times he would not see the boy, and he would only see an empty room - the bedroom of the other kid's parents, Seungkwan believed. When Seungkwan did see the other, he dared not to speak to the other because the foreign little boy had a weird blank look on his face, and he didn't talk much either.

It was until he was five and a half, he noticed that the room shown in the mirror had changed. The bed and the table beside it were different, even though the curtains were still the same floral ones. When Seungkwan finished observing the new environment, he grew bored and started singing. Halfway through song, the foreign kid walked into view with his toy train and sat down on the wooden floor to admire the brilliant voice, totally spellbounded.

When Seungkwan finished singing, the young boy in the mirror clapped his hands as hard as he can while he looked at Seungkwan with starry eyes. Instantly, all the fear and shyness Seungkwan had before disappeared, and was replaced with a proud toothy grin, which did not last long when he heard the foreign boy speak in perfect Korean.

"WOW! You can sing very well! That's awesome!"

Seungkwan's eyes grew large like saucers, and his jaw dropped. "Wha... What?! Who, who are yah? H-How y'know Korean?" His voice was all trembly, his star-like glow of confidence dimmed down to a tiny wavering candle flame. Of course he did not expect Korean from an American-looking boy. How would Boo Seungkwan know? He's just five and a half!

The kid from the mirror rubbed his nose, slightly upset by the gasps and horror. "I am Chwe Hansol, or you can call me Vernon. I am now living in Seoul. My mom's American, and my dad's Korean - he taught me Korean." Glancing up and down at Seungkwan, Hansol continued, "Who are you then, and why are you speaking Korean like that?"

"I'm... I'm Boo Seungkwan from Jeju-do, and what do yah mean by that, yah mean chap?! My Korean is not weird! It's Jeju dialect, what'd yah know, huh?"

People have been weird looks at him in Kindergarten, and the boy in his mirror was one of the few to look at him like he was normal, and it lit up his heart. Now belittled by Seungkwan, Hansol wasn't quite pleased to hear that. In fact, he began to lose interest in the person in the mirror. Hansol stood up, with his eyebrows knitted, and left the room.

"Wait! Come back!" cried Seungkwan, who was beginning to gain interest in Hansol and wanted to know more about this new acquaintance. Yet, the Korean-American had already left, and what was left in view was the Chwe's master bedroom. The Jeju kid pouted; he really want to talk with Hansol.

To Boo Seungkwan, Chwe Hansol is extraordinary.

******

To Chwe Hansol, Boo Seungkwan is weird.

Although he would not blame Seungkwan for having questions about his appearance and race, he still was a bit aware of his difference and was somewhat upset.

"What's so weird about being able to speak Korean? Your Jeju dialect is the one that's raising questions in understandability..." Hansol sighed. Right now, he was lost, not knowing why he was a mixed child. At school, his classmates would tease him, or even excluding him. He thought that Seungkwan would be different, as he had been seeing each other for years, and yet, this kid in the mirror was just the same as everyone else.

Just like that, Hansol stopped looking into mirrors. Out of sight, out of mind.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Hansol stopped appearing in the mirror, Seungkwan started panicking. Until he said the words, Hansol comes into sight again. They are now friends, and they will discover more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's a lot of confusion in this AU, so I'm gonna clear this up here in this chapter. There's just a few points to note when you're reading this work:  
> 1\. There are different types of soulmates in this AU. Mirror soulmates (as I call them) are just one of them.
> 
> 2\. Mirrors in this AU are magical ONLY if they are mirror soulmates. Other people would just see their own reflection like a normal person would do.
> 
> 3\. Seungkwan and Vernon can only see each other when they are both present in front of a mirror. If one of them aren't there, they would see nothing except for their own background (e.g. Seungkwan in front of bathroom mirror and Vernon is not in front of any mirror, Seungkwan would only see his own bathroom). 
> 
> 4\. Any mirror will work, and it will let the person see their soulmate and where they are situated (e.g. Seungkwan in front of bathroom mirror and Vernon is in front of the mirror in his parents' room, Seungkwan would see Vernon's parents' room, and vice versa).
> 
> 5\. They can see their own reflections on glass windows. So if they wanted to fix their hair or something else, they would have to look at the windows.
> 
> 6\. I used different spelling (e.g. British and American), pronunciations, and slangs to differentiate Boo's dialect and Vernon's dialect respectively.
> 
> Whew! Sorry for the long note, but I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

Ever since that day, Seungkwan started to realise that Hansol was avoiding mirrors, mostly avoiding him, and the Korean-American was not coming back again anytime soon. At first it wasn't a big deal for the Jeju boy, he didn't even realise Vernon stopped appearing and simply thought that the other was just too busy to appear.

Yet, days passed, and Seungkwan still couldn't see the other, he started to panic. Every time he looks in the mirror in the morning to get ready for school, there was nothing except the background of his bathroom; or when he went to the dressing room, it's just racks of his parents' clothes. Without his reflection, Seungkwan was like a vampire that could go outside without being burned to ashes by the sun.

One day, Seungkwan could not stand it anymore. The Jeju boy kept pacing around the dressing room and protested loudly, "Ya! What the heck, Chwe Hansol?! If yah don't appear now, I am going to hate yah!" Nevertheless, Vernon did not come into view despite all the threats and yells. It's not going to work obviously, Seungkwan. You do know that threats just makes Hansol even more scared of you.

Seungkwan spinned around and sat down on the floor, sighing. "Chwe! Han! Sol! You are my favourite friend, so PLEASE! Please come out now..."

As if the word "friend" was a magic spell, Hansol peeked from the frame of the door, barely showing his face and his entire body while scrunching up his eyebrows, because why would someone who previously threatened him wanted to be friends? Yet, Boo Seungkwan was grinning from ear to ear, immediately asking the foreign-looking boy where he had gone in the past few weeks, why he left, and a bunch of other questions without pausing. Vernon, ignoring all the enquiries fired at him, simply asked the other with a small voice and bright eyes, "I am your friend? For real?"

"What do yah mean? Of course you're my friend!" Seungkwan gasped with disbelief, and his lips quickly turned into a pout. "Without yah, I feel so lonely. Those days that yah didn't show up... I was so anxious and... and angry at the same time! There's something inside my heart that's making me feel bonkers." 

Vernon looked at the boy quizzically. "You mean frustrated?"

"Yeah! That, I guess, whatever that means... Fras-ta-rated? Anyways, I was going to say..."

Hansol beamed, his eyes sparkled with joy and consternation. Seungkwan said they were friends! Oh my! He was so ecstatic that he didn't even pay attention to Seungkwan ranting about how he was extremely worried his reflection on the mirror would be gone forever, and he would live as a vampire for the rest of his life, even though he knew he could see himself on glass windows. Yet, a part of him was worried.

"Don't you think I'm a freak? Everyone looks at me like that..." Vernon blurted out. His deep set of eyes stared at the other, hoping so damn hard that Seungkwan would be REALLY different from the other kids, or even adults.

******

Seungkwan had always been an optimistic and mild kind of guy; you could rarely see him puffing out smoke from head like Thomas the Tank Engine, but right now, he had never been so angry before.

”Yah! Who dared to say yah a freak?! We’re all just people, no difference at all! I don’t care, but if they bully yah and say yah a freak, I’ll give them a bloody smack and a kerfuffle!” Seungkwan huffed, while poking the mirror. “YOU, Chwe Hansol, is my friend! YOU are important to me!”

Do you remember that Vernon has a habit of poking mirrors? Now, seeing Seungkwan poking the mirror, he thought that the Jeju boy was imitating him, and he too put his finger on the surface of the looking glass.

Then, something miraculous happened.

“Did...did I just feel your finger touching mine, Hansol?”

“Ummm, I guess yesssss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay yo! I’m sorry that this chapter was a little bit short, but I wanted to cut it to a cliff-hanger *evil chuckles* I hope you like this piece, and please do anticipate the next chapter. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this <3  
> If you happen to have some time and you like art, please visit my art Instagram at @moonbliss.art.


End file.
